Just Friends?
by Clockwork-Folly
Summary: After a night of drunken passion Prussia and London decide to become "friends with benefits". Everything goes fine until Prussia starts to develope feelings for the Island Nation's Capitol...


The first thing Prussia was aware of the euphoric feeling that told him he had succeeded in his endeavor last night; He had had sex. For a while he just laid there, relishing the relaxed feeling that seemed to encase his person. It wasn't until the bed shifted did he open his eyes. Sitting on the other side of the bed, naked, was a woman. He watched silently as the muscles in her back flexed as she reached up, stretching.

All he could do was stare at the blond haired beauty sitting within arm's reach of him. Never before had he seen such perfect curves. The girl stood up without a word and made her way into the bathroom joined to the Prussian's room. There were a few moments of silence as he tried his best to remember the events of last night but upon recalling nothing and hearing the shower turn on he sat up and snatched his phone from his discarded pants that lay discarded on the floor.

"_Hola_?" Came the sleepy response from the other end of the line. Prussia mused lightly over the thought that the Spaniard probably had a night very similar to him.

"_Morgen_. Hey! Did I buy a hooker last night?" Prussia asked, climbing back into the bed and recovering his naked form. There were a few moments of Spain humming as he thought until a grumpy voice in the background was the silence broken.

"Fuck…" Prussia chuckled, instantly recognizing the grumpy voice to be none other than Spain's beloved Sicily. "Who the hell are you talking to this early in the morning?"

"Prussia!" Spain replied happily. "He called because apparently there is a hooker in his room." Even at this hour of the morning Spain was cheery. Prussia knew if the little Italian girl hadn't been with him he probably would have been cussed out in very violent sounding Spanish.

"Sounds like that nasty pervert. Get the hell off the phone before I sick my Mafia on that dumbass. He is interrupting my sleep… stupid albino potato." Prussia chuckled again. He always found the fiery Italian to be rather amusing.

"Sorry buddy, sounds like I gotta go before my little tomato puts a hit out for you. Maybe you should call France. I don't remember a thing of last night anyway. Good luck, amigo!" Spain sang happily.

"Gah, shut the hell up!" Pause. "Agh! It's too early to touch me there, _bastardo!_" Sicily's shouting was the last thing Prussia heard before Spain hung up. He typed in France's number but paused, listening to see if he could still hear water. He could. The phone rang a few times before it was finally answered.

"_Bonjour_? Who is calling?" He wasn't surprised that France was already up. The man never seemed to sleep… with all his creepy habits and whatnot.

"Yo, it's the awesome me!" Prussia replied, glancing in the direction of the closed bathroom door. "Hey, do you remember if I bought a hooker last night?" He felt much more at ease asking France this.

"_Ohonhonhonhon~_" France's signature laugh drifted through the line. "I'm not sure… why do you ask, _mon ami_?"

"Well I woke up and there was a girl in bed with me… naked _und _now she is in my shower!" He strained to listen again. The water was still running.

"_Non_, I'm afraid I don't remember much from last night… but it sounds like you had a bit of extra fun, _oui_?" He could hear France smiling.

"Apprently because I woke up feeling great… I have no idea who this chick is but she has the hottest body I have ever seen!" He said more through his teeth as if hissing. France chuckled.

"You wouldn't be able to send a picture would you?" Now Prussia chuckled. He knew France was going to ask. As quietly as he could he opened the door to the bathroom. At this angle he was able to get the same perfect view of her from behind that he saw early that morning. He snapped three different pictures and sent him the one of her rinsing out her long blond hair. There was a pause as he waited for France to receive the pictures.

"Mmm~ _mon ami_ I have to agree with you! That is defiantly the finest body I have ever seen on a woman! Even over my little Paris!" Judging by the sounds he heard in the background he was fairly certain France was engaged in some solo amorous activities. The sound of the shower being turned off alerted the Prussian that his mystery girl was about to catch him peeping. Closing the door quickly he made his way back to the bed.

"Hey! She is done and seeing as you are now busy I'll call you back once I find out more!" Prussia spoke quickly and snapped his phone closed without waiting for a response before lobbing it across the room. There were a few more moments of silence as he listened to the girl move around in the bathroom. A somewhat loud boom(she probably knocked the clutter off the back of his toilet onto the floor) made him slip on a pair of boxers and pressed his ear to the door.

"Bloody fucking hell…" The girl's voice drifted through the door, thick with sleep and… a British accent! Prussia felt his blood run cold… no… it couldn't be! All grace, not that he had any to begin without, flew out the window as he flung the door open.

Green eyes locked with red ones at he stared at the girl who was currently clad in a pair of his boxers and a white shirt she must have found somewhere along the way. Prussia opened and closed his mouth a number of times as he tried to formulate words for what he was feeling.

"Chill out, I'm not going to steal your clothes. I couldn't find mine and I didn't want to continue to walk around naked." The girl explained, setting the last of the random junk on the back of the toilet. Words finally found their way out of the Prussian's mouth.

"I…. you…" a long pause as he stared at her. "… London?" He asked disbelievingly. London raised her eyebrows in response.

"…Yes?" Her response was a mixture question and slight unease at the intense gaze Prussia was giving her.

"So we…" He trailed off again, getting more and more frustrated with how UNawesome he was being.

"Had sex? Yes. We did." Was her calm response as she made her way by him and back into the room. "Have you seen my clothes? I'm not sure where they are." London wondered around the room, attempting to find the blouse skirt combination she had been wearing the night before. Prussia followed her closely, still attempting to put sentences together.

How could this have happened? It wasn't that he didn't get along with England and London but they weren't exactly buddies. He wasn't aware of how closely he was following her until she turned around and bumped into him.

"Um…. I don't know…." He finally responded lamely to her clothing query. She furrowed her eyebrows and gave the basement room one last look over.

"Would you mind if I wear this home then? I'll ship them back, you have my word… but I would rather not fly home naked…" She asked, looking up at him.

"Sure. Make sure you send them back though! West is all over my ass about my clothes." There. That sounded a bit more like his awesome self. London gave a curt nod.

"Of course. Thank you." She grabbed her purse (that Prussia didn't notice was sitting on the nightstand on her side of the bed until now…) and headed out the door. He stood in a stunned trance in the center of the room before grabbing up his discarded cellphone and sending out a text message to Spain and France.

IT WAS LONDON!


End file.
